User talk:Sara J Newgate
Welcome Sara J Newgate Edits Read this before I'm forced to have you banned. 13:15, July 12, 2016 (UTC) Stop messing up the articles. If you can't write with proper grammar don't write at all. And don't break the file links. 12:11, July 19, 2016 (UTC) Ciao, per favore stai attenta quando contribuisci. Se non sei familiare con le procedure usate qui, chiedi prima a qualcuno (tramite messaggi diretti o usando le pagine di discussione) o evita proprio di modificare. Le tue modifiche sono in buona fede, ma se continui a dare lavoro in più agli altri utenti in realtà non aiuti. Stesso discorso vale per la wiki italiana. oh...mi spiace...sono così mortificata!. Ad esempio uno dei file che hai caricato è stato cancellato perché l'hai caricato in italiano. Ricordati poi di firmarti quando rispondi a qualcuno e di farlo nella sua pagina di discussione. Quel file non andava bene: * aveva un nome italiano * era una gif senza nessuna utilità e di bassa qualità. Leggiti One Piece Wiki:Guidebook/Image Guidelines. --Captain Nimo | Talk | 19:41, October 28, 2016 (UTC) Your Edits Please do not edit pages, especially Stella, with bad grammar and punctuation. I see you're Italian and may have trouble understanding the format of the English language, but if a fluent English speaker corrects or undoes your edits do not come back later and change them back. You may be better off editing the Italian wiki until your mastery of the English language improves. Also, please don't ask questions about the character on the page itself, that's not how pages work at all. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 00:03, October 31, 2016 (UTC) Gender Pronouns/Posessives Male: He went to the bank Kaido killed him The man shot his face Female: She went to the bank Kaido killed her The woman shot her face Multiple People: They went to the bank Kaido killed them The group shot their faces Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 23:26, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Image Guidelines Hey there! Sorry, we don't mean to scare you, but you are not allowed to upload any of the following: *Fanart of any kind. *Pictures not related to One Piece. *Duplicate images. *Videos of any kind, including videos from Youtube or similar sites. *.jpg, .JPG, or .JPEG image formats. .png is the preferred format. *Images with no source provided. *Images with no licensing or images without proper licensing. *Images that have not been categorized or images without proper categories (Including categories for the source, such as Category:Chapter Images or Category:Episode Images). *Images with poor file names that do not reflect the content of the picture. Random numbers and letters should not be used in file names. *Scanlation or translated images with English text. *Images that are not used for an article on this wiki (user pages and blogs are not considered articles). *Any images that violate any of the additional rules listed in the complete Image Guidelines. For tips on how to upload a picture for the wiki correctly, check out this step-by-step instruction. If you want to use pictures in your profile or blogs please use those that are already on the wiki or upload your images on another site (like Photobucket, Imageshack, etc. Check out this blog for more information). Please read the Image Guidelines before uploading any more images to the wiki. If you have any questions about these rules, don't hesitate to ask . Thank you. Only adding a description for the image is not sufficient. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 15:38, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Images Do not upload images without providing the source (the work you took the screenshot from) and licensing (the screenshot template). If you continue to upload images like this you could face a block. Kaido King of the Beasts (talk) 17:19, June 3, 2017 (UTC) Film Gold Images Hiya! As my friend above pointed out before you need to provide the source and use the screenshot template on your images. So please take a moment to stop uploading images and read the image guidelines carefully otherwise you may face a block. 09:40, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Spaces Why do you keep removing spaces from articles? They are meant to be there. SeaTerror (talk) 21:32, February 20, 2018 (UTC)